chillfandomcom-20200216-history
First TP in 1,000,000 Years
Apallo The HedgehogTP_________________________________- *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *1:53BlurayOriginalsif i cant get in i have every right to opt out *why vote for the TP then if you know you're probably gonna opt out *1:53Apallo The HedgehogNova: -walking with his Robotic Amry- *1:54Sonicstar3000omg absol evolves)) *why vote for the TP then if you know you're probably gonna opt out what implied I WAS going to)) *1:55ShenanigansShikra((thinking of absol)) *1:55BlurayOriginalsApallo The Hedgehog Nova: -walking with his Robotic Amry- *Bluray: why're you in public with a robot army. *1:56ShenanigansShikra * ShenanigansShikra i needed to change my avatar *1:56BlurayOriginalsBluray: are you trying to get arrested *1:57Apallo The HedgehogNova: Out of the way plaything *1:57Boombomb???: *im gonna introduce him for the last time* * * Boombomb apallo you should change your avi to the gardevoir one i m ade* *1:57ShenanigansShikra???????: (Gliding in the air) *1:57Apallo The HedgehogNova: Unless you want to be trampled *1:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: Plaything? *Bluray: wow i'm actually a living being. *1:59Boombomb???????: *Gliding with the rio's question marks* *1:59BlurayOriginalsBluray: No need to get mad over criticism. *???????: *Gliding with the rio's question marks* *10/10 *1:59Apallo The HedgehogNova: Whatever. *1:59BlurayOriginalsBluray: (walks off and folds his arms) Army people. Pft. *1:59Apallo The HedgehogNova: -proceeeds- *???: -flying along ???????- *2:00ShenanigansShikra???????: Ayo, guys... what were we even doing again? (Giggles) *((If you couldn't tell she's naive)) *2:00BlurayOriginalsmarine confirmed for chillverse *jk *2:00Apallo The Hedgehog????: Well we're looking for something to do.....where's out third? *our& *OUR* *2:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: Chewie! What do you want to do? *Chewie: (asleep) *2:01ShenanigansShikra???????: (Points to her side) Right there... *2:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: Ugh. It's so boring. *2:01Apallo The Hedgehog????: Well let's go get em. Hope my flab doesnt slow me down. *2:02ShenanigansShikra???????: Hahaha, flab~ *2:02Apallo The HedgehogNova: That Doctor is hiding somewhere.... once I find him. I'll use his data to rule this world. *????: What's so funny *2:02ShenanigansShikra???????: .... *2:02Boombomb * Boombomb whispers sensually in apallo's ear http://i.snag.gy/8dgxZ.jpg *2:02ShenanigansShikra * ShenanigansShikra that is his avi tho *2:02Boombomb???????: Wh-What..? I don't get it.. I-I'm sorry!! *2:02Apallo The Hedgehog????: -pulls her Ahoge- *2:02Boombomb * Boombomb im glitching *2:02BlurayOriginalsTHE ADVENTURES OF DUANE AND BRANDO1 week ago +mahiru kozumi He was protecting his sister, she shouldn't have been there. She wasn't built to fight. He may have slapped her with his metal hand, which is actually a fictional gun, but she is made of metal and doesn't have a soul anyway. She should have been in the kitchen, which is not sexist to say at all. Her primary function is to be in the kitchen. It's also a man's world, which is also not sexist to say at all. The world of Mega Man. Starring Metal Man, Wood Man, Flash Man and many many more! Deal with it. Megaman 9 is next, and I'm going to put my cold hard metal all over Splash Woman's electric tuna fish. BE SURE TO SUBSCRIBE!﻿ Show less *2:03Boombomb * Boombomb shall i refresh *2:03ShenanigansShikra???????: YAGH! STOP! *2:03BlurayOriginalsbest defense of get back in te kitchen joke *ever *rip in peace Boombomb. *2:03BlurayOriginals *the *♪ Nothing suits Boombomb like a suit! ♪ *2:03Boombomb * Boombomb now i see it. *???????: S-Stop..? *2:03BlurayOriginals"Nova: That Doctor is hiding somewhere.... once I find him. I'll use his data to rule this world." *2:03Apallo The Hedgehog????: -flings her away- *2:03ShenanigansShikra???????: Not you... HIM! *???????: YAAAAAAAAAAAH! *2:03BlurayOriginalsBluray: yeah life is interesting again *2:03Boombomb????????: Ah!! I'm sorry... *2:04ShenanigansShikra???????: (Speeds back) ....That wasn't cool... *2:04Apallo The HedgehogNova: -looks at the data on Kintobot and sees a picture of Apallo and Bluray- Wait a second..... -he turns back to Bluray- YOU! *2:04Boombomb * Boombomb the ketchup i have with my food is crap * * Boombomb crap in a ketchup bottle *2:04BlurayOriginalsBluray: yes *2:05Apallo The HedgehogNova: Where's the "good" Doctor Kintobot. I know your pals with him. *2:06Sonicstar3000Ken: *does nothing as per usual8 *2:06ShenanigansShikra???????: (watches Nova, notices Ken) *2:06Boombomb???????: What--..What's wrong? *2:06Apallo The Hedgehog????: A fight? Look at that army. *2:06BlurayOriginalsBluray: No thanks. *2:07Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1smVqlvenyg Me listening to this is strangely fitting. *2:07BlurayOriginalsBluray: I'm too busy being a plaything to assist you. *2:07Boombomb???????: F--Fight!!? Oooh noooo! *2:07ShenanigansShikra???????: Not sure what's happening right now... Meiro? Torriku? Should we help? *2:07Apallo The HedgehogNova: -he waves for the first unit of Bots to attack- Then they'll play. With the plaything then. *2:07BlurayOriginalsBluray: why'd you take a break between that sentence. *2:07Apallo The HedgehogMeiro: Maybe. Let's watch. *2:07BoombombTorriku: No!! Violence is never the answer... *2:07BlurayOriginalsBluray: That felt like poorly delivered dialogue. *((shakes violently at almost fourth wall break)) *2:08BoombombTorriku: I feel as if resolving the conflict is better!~ *2:08ShenanigansShikra???????: And how will we do that without a fight~? *2:08Apallo The HedgehogMerio: Grow a pair would ya Torriku? *2:08BoombombTorriku: It's simple, Jangnan... *2:08BlurayOriginalsBluray: *zips up his bag) *2:08BoombombTorriku: W-We just tell them the happiness of this world. *Torriku: Problem resolved! Hehe. *2:08BlurayOriginalsBluray: Let's take this outside of the city. Some of us don't like endangering the innocent. *2:08ShenanigansShikraJangnan: ....Doesn't sound like it will work... *2:09BoombombTorriku: A pear? I don't think I'm very good at growing fruit... *2:09Apallo The HedgehogNova: Very well.... where to? *2:09BlurayOriginalsone sec *2:09Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1smVqlvenyg no its seriously somewhat fitting i *2:09BlurayOriginalsneeds more wonder world *WONDER WONDER WONDERFUL WORLD *BEYOND ANYTHING I EVER EXPECTED *2:10Apallo The HedgehogMerio: Jangnan why dont you get a body. *2:10ShenanigansShikraJangnan: Why not all of us... We're spirits--- oh wait, yeah, we can do that thing! *Jangnan: The thing were... um... um *Jangnan: (Smiles) I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT I WAS SAYING! *2:10BoombombTorriku: We materialize... Basically. *2:11Apallo The HedgehogMerio: -materializes and drops near the area- *2:11ShenanigansShikraJangnan: Yeah, that's the word... *2:11Apallo The HedgehogNova: Im waiting Fuxboy. *2:11BlurayOriginalsBluray: Fox. *Bluray: Learn proper grammar. Anyway I'm thinking. Don't rush me. *2:11ShenanigansShikraJangnan: (Materializes, attempts to pose in a cool way next to Merio but falls on the floor) Ow.... *2:11BlurayOriginalsBluray: Let's go to the Frog Forest! *Bluray: CRUISER COMET! *Comet: (appears) *Bluray: (jumps on it and flies off) *2:12BoombombTorriku: *floats down and materializes sensibly* *2:12ShenanigansShikraJangnan: Frog Forest...? (Adjusts her glasses a little) *2:12Apallo The HedgehogNova: -looks up at it- Very well..... -walks into his Nova-Sphere- I will meet you there *♪ Nothing suits ZexalSlash like a suit! ♪ *2:12BoombombTorriku: Do we follow? *2:12Apallo The HedgehogMerio: Oh god....those damn frogs.... *2:13ShenanigansShikraJangnan: Why not? I'm honestly terrified of frogs but. *2:13BlurayOriginalszex is here *2:13BoombombTorriku: *points to Nova* *2:13BlurayOriginalscancel the TP *ABORT *I REPEAT *2:13Boombomb * Boombomb NO *2:13BlurayOriginalsABORT *jk *2:13Boombomb * Boombomb WE TP *2:13BlurayOriginalsI'm kidding *2:13Boombomb * Boombomb LegionDX * * Boombomb zex is here *2:13LegionDXwhat *oh cool *2:13ZexalSlash *stalking tp like jaws* *2:13BlurayOriginalsxD *2:13ZexalSlashlegion *pm *2:13BoombombTorriku: I think we sh-should follow... *2:14Apallo The HedgehogNova: Diamond, Spade, Heart. Resume your search and await my return. I wont be long. *2:14BlurayOriginalsBluray: (begins whistling Frog Forest's theme) *2:14ZexalSlash * ZexalSlash mega pokemon avis, cool *2:14Apallo The HedgehogShuffle Trio: YES SIRE! *Nova: -flies off- *Merio: I guess we should follow *2:14ShenanigansShikraJangnan: Yeah. *2:14BlurayOriginalsBluray: (lands on that huge ass flower that you can never get the top items on because sonic heroes is weird like that) *2:14BoombombTorriku: M-maybe... *2:15Apallo The HedgehogMerio: Do we jack a car or something? *2:15BoombombTorriku: Maybe we should talk to "Diamond", "Spade", and "Heart". *Torriku: *Smiles then kind of approaches* *2:16BlurayOriginalsBluray: (sits down) Why did I choose such a small arena. *Bluray: \ *2:16Apallo The HedgehogMerio: If you think it will help *2:16BoombombTorriku: Hello! *2:16Apallo The HedgehogNova: -jumps out of his Sphere *2:16BoombombTorriku: *Beams at them* *2:16Apallo The HedgehogTrio: .......Who are you? *2:16BoombombTorriku: I-I'm Torriku. *2:17Apallo The HedgehogDiamond: Diamond. *Heart: Heart. *2:17BoombombTorriku: Pleased to make your acquaintances! *2:17Apallo The HedgehogSpade: Spade -cracks his knuckles- *2:17BoombombTorriku: O-Oh.. That was intimidating... *2:17LegionDXhttp://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/656/450/8c9.jpg O hmy fuck ing god *2:17Apallo The HedgehogHeart: Please move out of the way. Spade here doesnt like distractions. *2:18BlurayOriginalsBluray: Hey! *2:18ZexalSlashalso project m 3.0 *2:18BlurayOriginalsIS OUT *FUCK YES *sorry *SMASH BROS. *BROS. *BROS. *done *Bluray: Took you long enough. Where all your poorly built robots I can one hit kill? *2:18BoombombTorriku: D-Distractions..? That's a bit mean... *2:19BlurayOriginalshttp://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/656/450/8c9.jpg "SONY" *2:19Apallo The HedgehogDiamond: Yes. So please take your butt and move it. *2:19BlurayOriginals * BlurayOriginals (tears off butt and moves) ugh *Bluray: Seriously. Where are the robots? *2:19BoombombTorriku: I--I won't... *Torriku: I feel you're very menacing.. *Torriku: P-Please! Stop at once! *2:20Apallo The HedgehogNova: -nova removes his cape and takes his gloves off- I wont need any to take care of you *2:20BoombombTorriku: Aah!!! *2:20Apallo The HedgehogHeart: Then move. Or we will make you *2:20BoombombTorriku: I refuse to move... *2:21Apallo The HedgehogMerio: -grabs heart's arm- Idunthinkso *2:21BoombombTorriku: However, I shall not engage in combat... *Torriku: M-Merio? *2:21LegionDXmeriowak *2:21Sonicstar3000(( " AceTrainerMarcus3 years ago Porygon, also known as the "Electric Warrior"< Which caused 700 seizures of kids in japan on that episode. Way to go Porygon. PS, I always play with japaneese people on HG, so I keep a non-evolved 100 porygon with me and if I'm loosing, use seizure attack. " *2:21Apallo The HedgehogSpade: He said...TO MOVE! *2:21BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oh. So you wanna go mano-y-mano *2:21ShenanigansShikraJangnan: (Creates an illusion to distract Spade, appears behind him quickly) *2:21BoombombTorriku: *Puts his hands forward and creates a barrier* *2:21BlurayOriginalsBluray: Alright. *Bluray: (takes his bag off and throws it away) CRUISER COMET! *2:22Apallo The HedgehogNova: I dont think so *2:22BlurayOriginals(The Cruiser Comet picks up the bag) *2:22Boombombcan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIQxF--lahM play *2:22BlurayOriginals(The Cruiser Comet takes it away) *2:22Sonicstar3000((yes well done because using the attack porygon did in the anime that gave japanese kids seizures in your game to japanese players will most definitely give them a seizure even though the move in game and the move as displayed in the anime are depicted entirely differently because thats logical)) *2:22Apallo The HedgehogNova: Who said I would be alone. *2:22Boombomb * Boombomb i like this because * * Boombomb 1v1 1v1 1v1 *2:23BlurayOriginalsBluray: You did. *2:23BoombombTorriku: P-Please!! No violence! *2:23LegionDXbrb *2:23Sonicstar3000Ken: *literally does nothing.* *2:23BlurayOriginalsBluray: And I quote (hillbilly voice) I won't need any to take care of yooou~ *2:23Apallo The HedgehogNova: ... Well I lied -he floats in the air and a clone of him floats behind him- *2:23ZexalSlash * ZexalSlash dying light 1080p on ps4 *2:23BoombombTorriku: *Prepared to hold a barirer if he needs to* *2:23BlurayOriginalsBluray: wow laaame. *2:24Sonicstar3000 *suddenly, bullets* *2:24BlurayOriginalsBluray: What a wussy move. *2:24Flametfh * Flametfh Wooooah TP * * Flametfh CAn I join? *2:24Boombomb * Boombomb hell yes. *2:24BlurayOriginals *suddenly, refutations* *2:24Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 man *2:24Flametfh * Flametfh What's going on? *2:24Apallo The HedgehogSpade: -is swinging at the illusion- *2:24BoombombTorriku: *Will fight if he has to, but will regret doing so.* *2:24Flametfh * Flametfh I might have a random attack happen from one of my characters...When I figure out what's going on. *2:24BlurayOriginalsBluray: Well then. If you wanna play dirty. CRUISER COMET! *2:24ShenanigansShikraJangnan: (Chuckles quietly, before kicking Spade from behind) *2:25Sonicstar3000Flametfh * Flametfh I might have a random attack happen from one of my characters...When I figure out what's going on. *2:25Boombomb * Boombomb blu is fighting nova and the Spirit Trio are fighting the Shuffle Trio *2:25Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 me rn *2:25Apallo The HedgehogDiamond: ......No...we were told to look for Doctor Kintobot. Spade. Heart. We're leaving *2:25BlurayOriginalsCruiser Comet: (returns to Blu's AID) * *aid *2:25Sonicstar3000Shinobu: ...Nii-san, be careful... *MM-1998: Tch. *2:25BlurayOriginalsBluray: (opens his bag) Chewie wake up! *Chewie: ? *2:25Flametfh * Flametfh Blu can Honoo randomly jump in and zoom attack? *2:25BoombombTorriku: I--I know this is very out of character for me... *2:25BlurayOriginalsit'd be kinda complicated *cause *they're at the highest point *2:26BoombombTorriku: But I believe we should follow their trail.. *2:26BlurayOriginalsof frog forest *2:26Flametfh * Flametfh Neeevermind. *2:26BlurayOriginals * BlurayOriginals get mad *2:26Apallo The HedgehogNova: And to make sure nobody bothers us...-he shoots an orb into the air and creates a barrier around the arena- *2:26BlurayOriginalsBluray: Wow kay. *2:26Flametfh * Flametfh what if he's already in the arena *2:26BlurayOriginalswe would've noticed him *2:26Apallo The HedgehogMerio: Let em go. I wanna see that Fox fight that other guy. *2:26BlurayOriginalswell it depends *2:26ZexalSlash * ZexalSlash final boss of tp confirmed Froggy *2:26BlurayOriginals/\ *Is it covering the top of the flower *Or all of it *@ Apallo *2:27BoombombTorriku: *glows a light green color then floats up* *2:27Flametfh * Flametfh Where is everyone anyway, What's happening? *♪ Nothing suits FroZenHyBrid like a suit! ♪ *2:27Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog all of it *2:27Boombomb * Boombomb have honoo see the spirits chase the shuffle trio *2:27BlurayOriginalsPause *I wanna save *BlurayOriginals@ Apallo *2:27BoombombTorriku: *glows a light green color then floats up* *2:27Flametfh* Flametfh Where is everyone anyway, What's happening? *2:27Apallo The Hedgehog* Apallo The Hedgehog all of it *2:27Boombomb* Boombomb have honoo see the spirits chase the shuffle trio *2:27BlurayOriginalsPause *I wanna save *2:27Boombombkk *Torriku: Thank you... *2:28FlametfhHonoo: *Floating around, Noticing the Sprits chasing the trio thing* *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *2:28BlurayOriginalsFirst TP in 1,000,000 Years *2:28FlametfhHonoo: Hm, What's goin' on? *2:28BoombombTorriku: For saving me... *2:28ZexalSlashhttp://puu.sh/4dK4G.jpg *2:28FlametfhHonoo: *Chases?* *2:28Apallo The HedgehogMerio: Whatever. Lets just go. *2:28BoombombTorriku: *Yeah* *2:28BlurayOriginalsBluray: (turns the cruiser comet into a small rock and puts it into his pocket) *2:28Sonicstar3000* Sonicstar3000 I suppose it could be plausible for Shinobu and MM to be somewhere close. *2:28BoombombTorriku: I'm... I'm very sorry... *2:28ZexalSlashhttp://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/655/478/ec4.jpg *2:29Boombomb* Boombomb how does that even taste *2:29FlametfhHonoo: *Not being stealthy at all, Flying by chasing* *2:29ZexalSlash* ZexalSlash death *2:29BoombombTorriku: *Notices the aura* *2:29Apallo The HedgehogNova: -tosses Dark Spheres at Bluray- *2:29BoombombTorriku: *Slows down* *2:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: AHA! *Bluray: (jumps out of the way) *2:29Apallo The HedgehogMerio: -slows down as well- ........ *2:29BlurayOriginalsChewie: (eats one and becomes Dark Chewie) *Chewie: (ducks to avoid the other sphere) *2:29FlametfhHonoo: *Hums to himself as he chases* *2:30BlurayOriginalsNova: time to up the ante (uses Biolizard level dark spheres) *Bluray: (dead) *jk *2:30Apallo The HedgehogNova: -switches to his other self who tosses light bombs at them- *2:30FlametfhHonoo: *Floats closer to the Shuffle trio* Hm...Who are you and what are you doing? *2:30BlurayOriginalsボボボーボ・ボーボボ *2:30Apallo The HedgehogSpade: -growls- *2:31BlurayOriginalsBluray: (shields one light bomb) *Bluray: (is blasted against the barrier)\ *2:31LegionDXback *2:31BlurayOriginalsChewie: BLU! *Bluray: (rebounds off the barrier back onto the flower) ** BlurayOriginals wb *2:31Apallo The HedgehogNova: Please...stand do-do-do-do -switches to Dark Nova- *2:31BoombombTorriku: A--Perhaps this person is a-affiliated with those three... *2:32Apallo The HedgehogNova: Dont mind the wuss! Stand up and fight! *2:32FlametfhHonoo: Are you talking about me? What are you even talking about for that matter. *2:32BlurayOriginalsBluray: What're you talking about dude. *2:32FlametfhHonoo: *Nonchalantly Looks away still floating by them* *2:32Apallo The HedgehogDiamond: We are looking for .... wait...my data says that you have fought the good Doctor before. *2:33BoombombTorriku: A-a-are you p-part of their plans..? *2:33Apallo The HedgehogNova: Shut up and fight! -tosses a torrent of Dark Spheres at him- *2:33FlametfhWho's plans? *wait *Honoo: Who's plans? *2:33BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oh well. ZAKERUGA! (fires a jolt of lightning to counter-act the dark spheres) *2:33LegionDXBLU *PM *2:33ZexalSlashwow zatch *2:33Apallo The HedgehogNova: -gets zapped in the process and gets onto the ground- *2:34ZexalSlashhow does he even do that on his own don't they require a partner with a book to use the spells wtf blu also wtf grammar *2:34Apallo The HedgehogDiamond:...... Spade. Im leaving you with them. *Heart: But Diamond.... *2:34BlurayOriginalsbecause i was young when i decided to make him have the move *2:34Flametfh* Flametfh I'm confused now. ** Flametfh Who is he chasing? *2:35LegionDXBLURAYORIGINALS *PM *FUCKER *2:35ZexalSlashop bluray destroying rules of zatch bell *2:35BlurayOriginalsBluray: RAY RUSH! (dashes towards Nova and kicks him in the face while he's on the ground) *no zex **2012 bluray *2:35Flametfh* Flametfh No someone tell me what's going on. *2:35Apallo The HedgehogNova: -is hit back against the Barrier wall- *2:35ZexalSlash* ZexalSlash blu's messing up the rules of zatch bell *2:35Apallo The Hedgehog* Apallo The Hedgehog Im trying to have everyone meet up *2:35ShenanigansShikraJangnan: Ehehehe... ehhh, this is gettin' booooring~ *2:36Flametfh* Flametfh Who's chasing who? I think Honoo is flying next to the Spirit trio? *2:36Apallo The HedgehogMerio: Can we go see the Fuxboy now? *2:36ShenanigansShikra((The spirits aren't even spirits right now are they)) *2:36Flametfh* Flametfh Who's in the spirit trio? *2:36ShenanigansShikra((Me, Boom and Apallo)) *((It's my idea but still)) *2:36BlurayOriginalsBluray: (spindashes off of the flower and tries to slam Nova against the barrier) *2:37BoombombTorriku: Th-The card people... *2:37FlametfhHonoo: *Floating by them, Watching them closely, Making no attempt to be secretive* Card people? *2:37Boombombhttp://i.snag.gy/QGuNp.jpg Torriku btw *2:37BlurayOriginals* BlurayOriginals When Did Donkey Kong Country Returns come out? *2:37Apallo The HedgehogNova: -manages to come to and kicks him away- *2:37ZexalSlash* ZexalSlash tough ass flower to withstand the weight of bluray gg physics *jk *2:37ShenanigansShikra((*parties* you saved the link)) *((http://i.snag.gy/NXbOZ.jpg Jangnan)) *2:38FlametfhHonoo: *Points to Torriku* Explain! *2:38BoombombTorriku: Gyaaah!!!!! *2:38LegionDXfucking hell blu are you ignoring me or something *PM *2:38BlurayOriginalsBluray: (rolls onto the flower stops and slides on his back) *I'M NOT *2:38LegionDXI SAID LIKE 10 TIMES *2:39BlurayOriginalsSTFU AND GO GET YOUR BODY READY *2:39ZexalSlashblu vs legion wow *2:39Apallo The HedgehogStop *Let's just TP *2:39LegionDXBlurayOriginals STFU AND GO GET YOUR BODY READY it's always been ready *2:39FlametfhHonoo: Explain, Pleb. *2:39Apallo The HedgehogNova: -slams his fist on the ground creating a shockwave- *♪ Nothing suits Pheonix 5707 like a suit! ♪ *2:40BlurayOriginalswe were kidding guys *Jeez *Bluray: (flies up and grabs onto Chewie to protect him) *2:40Boombomb* Boombomb also ** Boombomb if anyone wants a mega evolution avi ** Boombomb just tell me *2:41Flametfh* Flametfh plebbomb explain *2:41LegionDX((i want a mega reggie x avi)) *2:41BoombombTorriku: I--I--- They-- They're evil.. *2:41FlametfhHonoo: Insufficient, Explain. *2:41Sonicstar3000* Sonicstar3000 what did i miss *2:41Apallo The HedgehogMerio: CAN. WE. JUST. GO. PLEASE. *2:41Boombomb* Boombomb not much *2:41Sonicstar3000* Sonicstar3000 i've been gone for like 10 mins *2:42BoombombTorriku: We're giving chase because th-these three ahead are doing b-bad things... *2:42Apallo The HedgehogNova: DARK THUNDER -sends a dark energy wave from the top of the barrier onto Bluray- *2:42FlametfhHonoo: What sort of bad things? Theivery? *2:42BlurayOriginalsBluray: (throws Chewie and gets hit) AH!...ha.... *2:42Apallo The HedgehogMerio:....Um they're gone. *2:42BlurayOriginalsChewie: (bounces off the flower and lands safely) Poy? *2:43Apallo The HedgehogNova: -sends his other self to strike Dark Chewie- *2:43BlurayOriginalsBluray: (lands) *Bluray: YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER NOT TO YELL OUT THE NAME OF YOUR ATTACK! *2:43Apallo The HedgehogLight Nova: I-I-Im sorry little one! Phantom Slice! -strikes him- *2:43BlurayOriginalsBluray: *2:43Apallo The HedgehogNova: You shoul pay attention to your friend. *2:43BlurayOriginalsChewie: (ducks to dodge and then slide kicks Light Nova) *tp pause *SY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERK *SY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERKSY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERKSY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERK *SY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERK *SY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERK *SY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERK *SY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERK *2:44ZexalSlash* ZexalSlash this dragon ball z shit just saying attack names wtf is this even *2:44BlurayOriginalsSY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERK *SY-PHIL-IS DICKED JERK *2:44Apallo The HedgehogLight Nova: YIPE! -she starts to cry- *2:44LegionDXFUCK *2:44ShenanigansShikra((furaffinity is down for the 1000th time this year)) *2:44BlurayOriginalsTP CONTINUE_ *Chewie: POY! (rubs Light Nova) ** ZexalSlash this dragon ball z shit just saying attack names wtf is this even only fags *jk *rip in peace Pheonix 5707. *2:44Apallo The HedgehogLight Nova: -cries louder- *2:44ZexalSlashChewie: *rubbing intensifies* *2:45BlurayOriginals/\ *2:45FlametfhHonoo: Tell me. What sort of deeds. *2:45BlurayOriginalsnot even just kidding *keeping that *Bluray: (walks over to Light Nova) Why're you crying? *2:45Apallo The HedgehogNova: Stupid Imbecile. -he floats over to his Light Self and smacks her across her face- SUCK IT UP YOU BITCH *2:45ZexalSlash* ZexalSlash wow domestic abuse much *jk *2:46Apallo The HedgehogLight Nova: I....Im sorry.....AH! -is smacked again and floats behind Nova- *2:46BoombombTorriku: ... *2:46FlametfhHonoo: Tell me. *2:47Boombomb* Boombomb almost everyone in chat has mega avis *♪ Nothing suits Pheonix 5707 like a suit! ♪ *2:47Apallo The HedgehogMerio: We dont know. But can we just assume that they are looking for a Doctor because they are hurt? And GO WATCH THE FIGHT. *2:47ZexalSlashbug types in this bitch *2:47BlurayOriginalsBluray: oh *2:47FlametfhHonoo: Huh? *2:47Pheonix 5707http://i.imgur.com/ONrNGIj.gif )) *2:47BlurayOriginalsIS THAT MEGA HERRACROSS *http://i.imgur.com/ONrNGIj.gif gen 7 confirmed tbh *2:48Boombomb* Boombomb i love how 3k and zexal are both bug and they're both at the end of the chat list *2:48ZexalSlash10/10 *2:48FlametfhHonoo: What fight? *2:48Apallo The HedgehogResume__________________________________________________ *2:49ZexalSlashi was gonna ask for mega charizard but i didn't want to get blasted with hater juice *2:49Apallo The HedgehogMerio: Oh the fight with that Brown fox and that Girl with the Blonde and Black Hair? *2:49BoombombTorriku: ..? *Torriku: I-I wasn't in the fight. *2:50FlametfhHonoo: Brown fox...Bluray. *Honoo: I swear, He's always in trouble *huffs* *2:50Apallo The HedgehogMerio: -is already on his way to the fight- *2:50FlametfhHonoo: *Follows* *2:50BlurayOriginalsBACK *2:51ZexalSlashwb *2:51BlurayOriginalsty *Bluray: (charges up a spindash) *2:51Apallo The HedgehogNova: -floats far away from Bluray and begins to chant- *2:51BlurayOriginalsChewie: (throws the darkness away and puts it, and bluray in his mouth) **throws the Dark Star away *2:52ZexalSlash* ZexalSlash bluray is an op momodo and a sonic clone, chewie is retarded kirby, nova is a domestic abuser tbh *gg *jk *2:53Apallo The HedgehogNova: -chanting intensifies- *2:53BlurayOriginals*mamodo *gg *Chewie: (mouth hold intensifies) *Chewie: (stance intensifies) *TP: (intensifies) *Chewie: (eyes intensifies) *2:54ZexalSlashChat: *vibrating gif* *2:54Apallo The HedgehogNova: INCOMNETTO! -fires a wave of Pure Dark Energy- *2:54BlurayOriginals\/ *@ /\ @ Zex *2:54Apallo The HedgehogMerio: !!!!! *2:54ZexalSlash* ZexalSlash merio is the way rich pronounces mario *2:54BlurayOriginals/\ *Chewie: (star spits Bluray and the Dark Ability star) *2:55Boombomb* Boombomb i think it's pronounced mii-rii-oh *2:55ZexalSlash* ZexalSlash oh ** ZexalSlash gg me *2:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: (tries cutting through the incomnetto) *2:55FlametfhHonoo: Where's this battle taking place? *2:55Apallo The HedgehogMerio: -starts to run faster towards the torrent of energy- *2:56BlurayOriginalsBluray: *2:56Apallo The HedgehogNova: -trying to keep the wave of energy to hold- *2:56BlurayOriginalsbluray died that day *no one cared *the end *_______________________________________________ *WHERE'S NESS *jk *2:56Apallo The Hedgehog* Apallo The Hedgehog Deadly Six is playing on my PSP *2:56LegionDXBlurayOriginals Bluray: BlurayOriginals bluray died that day no one cared the end best tp ending *ever *2:56FlametfhHonoo: *Follows* *2:56Boombomb* Boombomb i think we should take a break to play em *2:56Apallo The Hedgehog* Apallo The Hedgehog NO GOD DAMMIT *2:56Flametfh* Flametfh *2:56Apallo The Hedgehog/mE NOOO *2:56Boombomb* Boombomb well its just that rio is one of the mains in this tp and shes not here *2:56FroZenHyBrid* FroZenHyBrid o.o *2:57Boombomb* Boombomb and we have enough for a 7p *2:57ZexalSlashwow *2:57Apallo The HedgehogNova: What are you gonna do! Are you gonna take this like a bitch! Or Submit to me! *2:57BlurayOriginalsoombomb * Boombomb i think we should take a break to play em *wtf *no *we played like *5 em games *4/5 *sometihng like that *2:57ZexalSlashk just gonna derail *jk *2:57Boombomb* Boombomb ye ah but 6p wasnt fun *2:57ZexalSlashjk *2:58BoombombTorriku: ... *2:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: CHEWIE! EAT IT! *Chewie: (runs forward to eat the Dark Wave) *2:58Apallo The HedgehogMerio: Come one! *2:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: (begins dashing towards Nova) *2:58Boombombseriously *2:58BlurayOriginals20 EPISODES LATER *Bluray: (about to hit Nova) *2:58Boombombthis football match is starting with one WHOLE minute of applause *2:58BlurayOriginalsjk *2:58Apallo The HedgehogLight Nova: -shields him- *2:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: (hits light nova) ...oops. *2:59ZexalSlashZex: *ravages tp* *2:59Apallo The HedgehogLight Nova: -falls to the ground- *Nova: -grabs Chewie and slams him down- *2:59FlametfhHonoo: *Yawns reaching the battle sight but stopped by the barrier* *2:59BlurayOriginalsChewie: POYO! *Bluray: Chewie! *Bluray: (kicks Light Nova to the barrier to propel himself back onto the flower) *rip in peace Pheonix 5707. *3:00Apallo The HedgehogLight Nova: -spits out blood and falls out- *3:00ZexalSlashI like how much Light Nova is just getting abused *3:00Apallo The HedgehogNova: -feels the pain and gets on one knee- *3:01BlurayOriginalsrandomperson637581 day ago Exactly, they sent a letter threating them, saying "don't ever make another 'fuck the police' song." Fuckin faggot.﻿ *10/10 *3:01ZexalSlashwat *3:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: (grabs the back of Nova's head and slams his head to the floor) *3:01Apallo The HedgehogNova: AAA!- *3:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: you know maybe i should've asked why he wanted to see the doctor. *Chewie: (shakes his head) *3:02Apallo The HedgehogLight Nova: NO! -she charges at bluray and slaps him over and over- *3:02BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oh please-- OH GOD LUIGI IS HERE *3:02Apallo The Hedgehog* Apallo The Hedgehog XDDDDDDDDDDDD *Light Nova: LEAVE HIM ALONE! *3:02ZexalSlash*WEEGIE INTENSIFIES* *3:03Apallo The HedgehogMerio: -arrives to see the two fight- *Light Nova: -stops slapping and gasps- I..Im sorry.... *3:04ZexalSlashhow many people are even tp'ing anymore *3:04BlurayOriginalsBluray: Why're you white knighting for someone who treats you dirt idiot? *3:05ZexalSlashtreats you dirt *3:05Apallo The HedgehogNova: -kicks Bluray from her- *Nova: Because we are two of the same. If one dies. The other dies too. *♪ Nothing suits The Phantom Pain like a suit! ♪ *3:05BlurayOriginalstreats you dirt *2004 level subs *3:06The Phantom Painyo *3:06BlurayOriginals*you like *Hey THING *3:06The Phantom Paini'm so cold.. *3:06BlurayOriginalswe're TPing *3:06ZexalSlashno *3:06BlurayOriginalsyes *3:06ZexalSlashtwo people are *3:06BlurayOriginalsthe others are two **too *3:06ZexalSlashand it's more about a domestic abuse story *gg *no re *3:06FroZenHyBrid(I want to join but none of my characters fit this ^^;) *3:07BlurayOriginalsbecause no one is here to balance it out @ zex *everyone left and since this story can't hold it's the TP died *and then people wonder why we can't TP lol *3:07ZexalSlashdead tp *3:07BlurayOriginals/\ *3:07ZexalSlashand i didn't even kill it *gg *3:07Apallo The HedgehogBlurayOriginals because no one is here to balance it out @ zex everyone left and since this story can't hold it's the TP died and then people wonder why we can't TP lol *BlurayOriginals because no one is here to balance it out @ zex everyone left and since this story can't hold it's the TP died and then people wonder why we can't TP lol *BlurayOriginals because no one is here to balance it out @ zex everyone left and since this story can't hold it's the TP died and then people wonder why we can't TP lol *3:07BlurayOriginalsCause they leave to do stupid ass shit instead of contributing *3:07Apallo The HedgehogBlurayOriginals because no one is here to balance it out @ zex everyone left and since this story can't hold it's the TP died and then people wonder why we can't TP lol *3:07BlurayOriginals/\ *i agree with me *cause i'm me *3:08Apallo The HedgehogI guess we can do this in PC then blu *3:08ZexalSlashmega heracross tho *3:08BlurayOriginalsi don't want to PC TP *i was actually enjoying the other plots but then everyone bailed to masturbate *3:08FroZenHyBrido.o *3:09BlurayOriginalsI'm kidding Froz *3:09ZexalSlashwow *3:09BlurayOriginalsZexalSlash mega heracross tho *3:09Apallo The HedgehogNova: Pick your whore ass up and get back inside me -makes Light into an orb and swallows her- *3:09FlametfhBRB *3:09The Phantom Painwell apallo got my mega *3:09Sonicstar3000i was reading sdr2 *3:09The Phantom Painmy main one *3:09Sonicstar3000and i missed the tp *3:09ZexalSlashget mega gyrados *3:09Sonicstar3000amaze *3:09BlurayOriginalsmega herracross have some fun ass sex *3:09Boombombwhat's your favorite mega thing *3:09BlurayOriginals3:09 Sonicstar3000 and i missed the tp everyone just left tbh *3:09The Phantom Painidunno, they all look good *but my team's main mega is gardevoir *3:10BlurayOriginalsmega ampharos *3:10ZexalSlashfabu